Resurrection
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: Kagome has died. What will happen to a love-stricken Inuyasha 1000 years later??! * AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE!! * R/R!!
1. Inuyasha vs Naraku

Megumi-chan: Konnichi-wa minna-san! This is my newest Inuyasha fic. I might crossover with Rurouni Kenshin, but that'll be later. Anyway, the characters may seem OOC, so if I do, please review and tell me. *No flamers, please. I've read a few that were directed towards a few writers, and I know, it hurts* Oh, and before I finish: if you've seen my fic on Media Miner.net called: "Rurouni Yasha", then you'll know that this chapter came DIRECTLY from the first chapters of that. ^_^ I'm lazy, but this will show the last battle. (I'm changing the result, though)  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red Violets are blue I don't own Inuyasha And neither do you! (Unless you're Rumiko Takahashi)  
  
*** Resurrection  
  
By: Megumi-chan  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Inuyasha vs. Naraku ***  
  
"Kukukuku! Try and catch me, filthy hanyou! While you still can!" Naraku screeched from his perch on a tall tree. Inuyasha growled, before Kagome ran between the fighting hanyous.  
  
"Naraku! Have you forgotten that you also are a hanyou?" She asked. Naraku sneered at her.  
  
"Oh, really? Hm... I'm not as filthy as that," Naraku answered. "Now leave, wench, before I have Kikyo and Kagura kill you. Slowly." Kagome's eyes widened, as she felt Inuyasha pull her over to a mini fort made of branches and leaves that a shivering Shippou was. She sat next to the little kitsune, and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Don't leave me, Kagome-chan!" Shippou said, tears falling down his face. "I don't want Inu to fight, either!" Kagome hugged Shippou back, and felt tears flow down her own face. 'Please don't die. Just... don't die...' She thought, and the two of them moved the leaves around in front of them to see who was winning.  
  
"Naraku! Give it up!" Sango yelled, pulling out her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and then called towards her now-changed cat demon, "Kirara!" Naraku just smirked, and dodged the attacks Sango tried on him.  
  
"Kukuku. You should know by now, Sango," Naraku said. Suddenly, Sango stopped when he said a single word. "Kohaku." A little boy, Sango's little brother, walked out of the shadows. He held a smaller version of a katana, and his eyes, although filled with rage against Sango, were completely blank, as though he was just looking out, instead of really living.  
  
"Kohaku! Wake up!" Sango said, effortlessly. She could've saved her voice, for she knew it wouldn't work. The last time she and Naraku had fought, Naraku had brought out Kohaku, and she did the exact same thing. Didn't work.  
  
"Get her."  
  
"No you don't!" Another male voice was heard from the right side of the fort. Miroku. Kagome placed a hand on her fleeting heart. She had almost forgotten about the lecherous monk who was protecting Shippou and herself.  
  
"Kukuku, Miroku. Think you can defeat me? You've already ruined your family's honor. Why not just settle down with... Sango or that wench and have an heir? You could stay alive for a little longer," Naraku said, with a smirk. "Or you could just do the smart thing by joining me."  
  
"I wouldn't join you if I had only two seconds to live!" Miroku said, and pulled gently on the rosary around his right hand that was keeping the kazaana safe. Sango widened her eyes when she saw that (while she was busy trying to keep from getting sliced by Kohaku) and yelled, "no!" Miroku stopped, and nodded.  
  
"She's right. You wouldn't kill me, and your friends wouldn't get the shards I have. It wouldn't end the curse. Kukuku!" Naraku said, finally jumping down from the trees. He was in his baboon disguise. "Inuyasha, I'd watch out for that human wench you care so dearly about."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was busy comforting Shippou. Suddenly, an arrow shot into the fort, barely missing Kagome's head. He ran over to Kagome to make sure she was fine. "Inuyasha..." He heard behind him, and he turned. It was Kikyo. She was bleeding, as though she was dying... again.  
  
"Kikyo, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her, while still protecting Kagome.  
  
"Y-you've betrayed me again, Inuyasha. You've destroyed me, by falling in love with my reincarnation. Naraku has shown me true peace, and true love. Good-bye, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, raising her bow and arrow towards Inuyasha's heart, and let it fly.  
  
"No!!!" Was heard from three areas in the battle. Miroku ran over towards the hanyou, and opened the kazaana, sucking up the arrow, and then finally... Kikyo. Miroku closed the kazaana, and looked at Inuyasha, solemnly.  
  
"G-gomenasai, Inuyasha. She..."  
  
"Is better off there than anywhere else," Inuyasha finished for the monk, and got up from his knees.  
  
"You made her do this," Inuyasha growled at Naraku. "Now you must die." Naraku 'tsked' lightly.  
  
"Oh really? I made her see the truth!" Naraku said, and they lunged at each other.  
  
"Kukuku! Still too sloppy with the Tetsusaiga!" Naraku yelled, while still dressed in his baboon form. Suddenly, as he was jumping around from tree to tree to dodge another one of Inuyasha's attacks, a huge white dog appeared out of thin air. It turned into a tall, inu-youkai.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...?" Inuyasha asked, confusedly. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku, before glaring equally at his half-brother.  
  
"Weak hanyous. I could kill the both of you at the same time," Sesshoumaru said, just as a toad-demon and a little girl ran out of the forest around them. "But I would like the pleasure of killing Naraku first. Rin. Jaken. Go over to Inuyasha's human wench while I'm busy." Rin and Jaken nodded, and ran over to Kagome.  
  
Jaken, who was busy hitting Shippou over the head to peer out to view the fight, was immediately squashed by Kagome's foot, while she said, plainly, "Rin wants to see Sesshoumaru fight, too." The girls and Shippou looked out through the mini-window, as Jaken was unconscious.  
  
"Kukuku! Now I get to see how two inu-youkai can fight! Along with pathetic excuses for a monk and a taijiya!" Naraku mocked. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Then come down and fight like a true hanyou!" Sango yelled. "If you're so tough, try fighting all four of us!" Sesshoumaru transformed back into the huge white dog, as Sango took the Hiraikotsu out, and Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga out, completely transformed into a fang.  
  
Naraku jumped out, but wasn't in his baboon form anymore. He smirked, as he called out to his daughter, Kagura. The demoness walked out, with her fans out.  
  
"Kagura. Kill off the houshi and the taijiya, while I destroy the hanyou and the youkai," Naraku said. Kagura shook her head.  
  
"No. I won't Naraku," She answered.  
  
"Heh. Even your own children won't listen to you! Give it up, and give us the Shikon shards!" Inuyasha said. Naraku glared at Kagura, who was standing near Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Fine. I'll kill all of you. And I'll be pleased to do so!" Naraku said, lunging towards Inuyasha. The hanyou (I'm talking about Inuyasha, here) blocked the attack with Tetsusaiga, and flipped Naraku onto his back.  
  
Sesshoumaru loped over to Naraku, and breathed out his noxious gasses. Inuyasha pulled all of the fighters excluding Naraku, and pulled them into the tallest trees. (He even picked up Rin, Jaken, Shippou and Kagome)  
  
Naraku choked, but leapt about fifty feet into the air, onto another tree. "Kukuku! You'd have to try better than that, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Grrrrr" Was heard by the transformed Sesshoumaru. The dog changed back into Sesshoumaru, who jumped, with Inuyasha following, onto Naraku's tree, and held their claws out to fight. Naraku smirked.  
  
Kagura sent off her fans, and sliced off one of Naraku's arms. He smirked, as another one grew in it's place. Naraku jumped onto another tree, and, quicker than even Sesshoumaru, jumped and grabbed Kagome. She squirmed in his grasp.  
  
"Lemme go!" Kagome yelled. Naraku just grinned when he saw Inuyasha's expression. The hanyou's face had paled, and the death glint in his golden eyes dropped.  
  
"Ja ne, Inuyasha," Naraku said, before slicing both himself and Kagome with one swish of his claws across their necks. He had hit the shards in there, immediately turning him to dust, while Kagome fell to the ground, choking on her own blood.  
  
"I-I-I..." She tried to say, as Inuyasha, fast as lightning, leapt down, and looked at her, with disbelief.  
  
"Kagome... I love you!" He said. She smiled, and just before she took her last breath, she muttered, "Koishii..."  
  
Miroku and Sango, watching from the tree, could feel Inuyasha's rage. He yelled in frustration, and faced the houshi and the taijiya. They could see that his eyes weren't the normal gold. They were now completely red, and marks were on his face.  
  
Kagura and Sesshoumaru watched the hanyou with simpathy, and walked towards him. Sesshoumaru rested his hands on his brother's shoulders, making him more furious, as Kagura spun a few of her fans, hypnotizing Inuyasha. When the hanyou fell asleep, the two looked up at each other.  
  
"Let's take him to my castle. Hopefully, her reincarnation will come soon."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yes, I killed off Kagome, only b/c she's gonna be reincarnated, just as Sesshy says! ^-^' but I will not add more. Oh, and I think I'll add Kenshin only. Or should I add Kaoru? Review and tell me!! JA! 


	2. Inuyasha's Promise

Megumi-chan: Konnichi-wa minna-san! Here's the next chapter!! Oh, and thank you, Inu-loves-kagome for the advice. Now anonymous reviews can be sent! Anyway, this one may be a little OOC with a few characters. I'm trying to make them like that! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
And neither do you! (Unless you're Rumiko Takahashi)  
  
And I don't own R.Kenshin, either (Kaoru and Kenshin's featured in this chappie)  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By: Megumi-chan  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Inuyasha's Promise  
  
***  
  
After the final battle, the entire gumi, Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, all were suddenly able to use the well, where they took Kagome's lifeless body. Her mother had the natural reaction- anger towards everyone. Including Inuyasha.  
  
Souta was the only one who didn't react as they assumed. He grew depressed, and became a mute. He just stopped talking. Inuyasha, thinking it'd be a good thing to give to the boy, gave the Shikon no Tama to Souta. Inuyasha didn't want to use it.  
  
Inuyasha, now in the Sengoku Jidai, kept telling himself that Kagome would return... that she'd never forget about him. And so, he built a shrine around the well, that was identical to the one in her time. He resided in the shrine during the full moon, telling Kagome's spirit, "I'll find you... I promise..."  
  
But she never returned...  
  
*** 1000 Years Later Tokyo, Japan ***  
  
"KKKAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!" A child's voice yelled. "Wake up! We're here! The Higurashi Shrine!" Kagome woke up, and looked at her little sister, Rin. "Jii-chan says we can live here if we wanna! Rin wanna! Rin wanna!" Kagome rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm. She had it, too, before they moved from Kyoto to Tokyo. Unbuckling her seat belt, she slid out of their family car, and stretched. It felt like every bone and joint in her body was stiff.  
  
"C'mon, Kagome-chan! We can go play in the shrine, Mama said so!" Rin said, pulling her older sister around. Kagome stopped, causing Rin to lose her grip. "HEY! Rin wanna play with Kagome-chan!" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I'm too sleepy, Rin-chan. Go to your room, and get your dolls. I'll play later," Kagome said. She really was too tired to do anything. Rin nodded, grinned, and ran into their new house. 'My house now, I guess. A little too big for my tastes, but... oh well, I can live with it,' She thought, as she walked over to the Goshinboku Tree. She gasped when she saw the scar in it.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked it, then inwardly slapped herself for being so stupid sometimes. "Kagome, you baka!" She ran a hand down the scar, and tingled. She suddenly got a picture in her mind showing something... no SOMEONE attached to the tree.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" A laughing masculine voice behind Kagome asked. She jumped, dropped her hand, and turned. It was a tall, silver haired, golden eyed boy that looked like he was just a few years older than her.  
  
"Anoo... I just moved here, and I was wondering about that scar..." Kagome stuttered. 'Kami, he's so cute!' she thought.  
  
"I know you just moved here. I live next door. Inuyasha's my name," He said, bowing. She bowed, as well.  
  
"Higurashi... Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered. Inuyasha's eyes brightened.  
  
"You returned!" He said, and embraced her into a tight bear hug.  
  
***  
  
A/n: Oh, this Kagome only gets reveries from her past lives. She'll get just a few from Kikyo, but most of them will be from the old Kagome's POV. I added Rin as her little sister, cause Rin is too Kawaii!! ^-^' Ja ne! 


	3. A Newcomer In Our Midst

Megumi-chan: Konnichiwa minna-san! Arigato, Bunny, heRen, Soju, Inuyashie for reviewing for the last chapter!! ^-^ Five reviews in two chapters?! ::Facefaults:: Never mind. Anyway, Sesshoumaru WILL be in either this or the next chapter. (And I was a baka last chapter. I was thinking of adding either Kenshin or Kaoru in that chapter, and I might in this one. Also, should I change the rating to comedy instead of angst? Please review and tell me! I woulda updated earlier, but I had school. Grrrrr. The last chapter was short, so I'll try to lengthen it out.  
  
Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By Megumi-chan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Newcomer In Our Midst  
  
***  
  
IN THE LAST CHAPTER:  
  
"You returned!" He said, and embraced her into a tight bear hug.  
  
***  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, as Inuyasha hugged her tighter.  
  
"Let me go!!" Kagome yelled. "I don't know what you were just doing, or who you think I am, but I don't know who you are, at all, hentai!" Inuyasha looked hurt, as he looked again at Kagome. 'This guy is freaking me out!'  
  
"G-g-g-gomen nasai, Higurashi. I thought you were someone else..." Inuyasha said. Kagome could have sworn that he whispered, "I thought you were her." He turned, his head down, as Kagome felt a pang of guilt. 'Why am I feeling so guilty? I don't even know him!' she asked herself, as she reached for his arm, and held it.  
  
"Anoo? Are you alright?" He asked. She smiled lightly.  
  
"Do you want to stay over for dinner? Okaa-san's making oden... my favorite," Kagome offered. Inuyasha smiled again, and Kagome felt a little light-headed. 'It's only because I'm feeling better about helping Inuyasha... ne?'  
  
***  
  
As they walked towards Kagome's new house, Inuyasha watched the fifteen year old through the corner of his eye. She looked like the old Kagome, and even liked the same foods. She also had a kind heart, just like the old Kagome. 'Hmm... maybe she is her reincarnation...' he thought, as she introduced him to her mom. 'Even her mom acts like Mrs. Higurashi!'  
  
"Konnichiwa, Higurashi-san," Inuyasha said, bowing. Mrs. Higurashi lit up as she grinned.  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha-kun. Kagome, find Jii-chan, and make sure he doesn't cover Rin up with ofudas... again," She said, with another smile. Mrs. Higurashi winked at her daughter, who blushed, and Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the shrine.  
  
"JII-CHAN! RIN-CHAN! Where are you?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha, who had his dog ears covered by a hat, flinched. 'She even screams like her!'  
  
"Kagome-chan!! Jii-chan wanted to exorcise me!!" A little, raven haired girl of about seven years old ran up to Kagome and held out her hands. Kagome got the hint, and picked her up. 'Kami... she's stronger than the original!'  
  
"Shhhh... Rin-chan! Okaa-san wanted to know if you wanted either ramen or oden," Kagome told the little girl. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose when he looked at the little girl called Rin. 'Sesshoumaru needs to hear about this...'  
  
"Ooooh!! Rin want ramen! Rin want ramen! Demo... you'll probably make okaa- chan cook oden! Rin don't want oden!" Rin said, enthusiastically. She mock- glared Kagome, then giggled. "Jii-chan's in the shrine, I think."  
  
"Arigato, Rin-chan. Now, go to okaa-san," Kagome said. Rin nodded, and leapt from Kagome's arms, then ran to their house.  
  
"You have a little sister?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"She's adopted, though," Kagome answered, then heard a car drive up. "Wait. What color is that car, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Anoo... violet..." Inuyasha answered, squinting to look at the driveway.  
  
"KYAAAAAA!! Kenshin's here!!" She screamed, and ran to her house.  
  
Inuyasha just sweatdropped, as he followed, slowly. He drew his claws, angrilly. 'Whoever this Kenshin is, he's good as dead.'  
  
"Ken-san!! I can't believe you came here from Kyoto!" Inuyasha heard Kagome say. Kenshin, Inuyasha guessed, had long, vermillion hair and violet eyes. 'A Gaijin?! With MY Kagome?!'  
  
He growled as he saw Kagome hug the newcomer tightly.  
  
***  
  
A/n: I hope this wasn't rushed... Oh, and Kenshin doesn't have the cross scar... yet. Someone's gonna give it to him, but it's not Inuyasha. (I can't have IY be that mean!!)  
  
JA NE!! (Review, it only takes less than 3 minutes, AND I take anonymous reviews, too!) 


	4. Finally Dinner!

Megumi-chan: Konnichiwa! Arigato, Bunny (again!) and Inu-chan!  
  
(This chapter has a few people from Rurouni Kenshin. You don't really have to know RK to read this fic, only b/c I might make them OOC. Sano is short for Sanosuke, ect... anyway, enjoy!!)  
  
Bunny: Souta isn't her brother in this one, but I'll write him in as another character, if you like. (I wanted it a bit different, and I like Rin's enthusiasm)  
  
Inu-chan: Yea, I think Kenshin's kawaii, too. That's why I chose him instead of Sano. I always think that Inu being jealous is so cute! (I wish I had a guy like that!!)  
  
Anyways, review!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Iy and Rk aren't mine. If they were, I wouldn't be on my dad's computer typing a fan fiction about them!! I'm just a 15 year old girl!!  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By Megumi-chan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Finally... Dinner!  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha felt like strangling the 'Kenshin' guy slowly, to enjoy it, until a short, tanuki girl came out of the passenger side door. She was obviously asleep in the car. The girl ran up to Kenshin, and put her arm around his waist.  
  
"Kao-chan?! Are you two...?" Kagome asked. The girl nodded. "Kaoru! I can't believe that you've given up the dojo for Kenshin!" Kaoru blushed, as Kenshin kissed the top of her head. Inuyasha felt the anger go away.  
  
"Oh! Where's my manners? I'm becoming a baka these days," Kagome said, and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Kenshin, Kaoru, this is Inuyasha, my next door neighbor. Inuyasha, these are my bestest friends from Kyoto. We've all known each other since kindergarten."  
  
"Oh, Sano's wanted to call you. Something about a date..." Kaoru said. Seeing the bugged-out expression on Kagome's face, and the angered, jealous face on Inuyasha, Kaoru finished. "Just kidding! Hahaha!!"  
  
"Oro?! Kaoru-dono! You shouldn't have done that!" Kenshin said. Kaoru just laughed harder. "Don't mind her, Inuyasha. She always does that to Kagome- dono."  
  
"It's o-o-okay..." Inuyasha said. Kaoru stopped laughing, and finally looked Inuyasha over. 'This girl's a true tanuki! I see a bokken on her belt!'  
  
"Did you bleach your hair? And are those contacts? Do you know kendo?" Kaoru let out a bunch of questions. Kagome stopped Kaoru when the tanuki asked, "Do you like Kagome?!"  
  
"Ahem... My hair color's natural, so is my eye color, and yes, I know kendo," Inuyasha answered. He didn't try to answer the last question. It'd only embarrass him and Kagome more. Besides, he didn't even know *this* Kagome as much as he wanted.  
  
"It's still not as nice as Kenshin's," Kaoru said. "Where's your okaa-san, Kag-chan?"  
  
"In the kitchen. Go ahead," Kagome said, as Kenshin and Kaoru hugged her again, and walked towards her house.  
  
When they left, Kagome offered her hand towards Inuyasha, as she walked again towards the shrine. Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable with her *that* close, but he didn't mind. She did it without thinking, he assumed, and it was fine by him.  
  
"So... do you have any relatives?" Kagome asked, breaking the ice. "Like, brothers? sisters?"  
  
"One older half-brother," Inuyasha answered. "You'll know who he is the moment you see him. He has the same eye and hair color as I do."  
  
"Oh. Do you live with your parents?" Kagome asked, when they reached the top of the shrine steps. Inuyasha bit his lip. 'How should I answer this?'  
  
"Anoo... My parents are both dead," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ask it!" Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled at her. "It's alright." He told her.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll want to meet my jii-chan. Be warned. He's highly suspicious of people being youkai, so he'll probably cover you in ofudas. He's done it to Rin five times," Kagome warned, as they walked into the shrine. Inuyasha saw ofudas attached to each of the shrine, but Inuyasha felt no power coming out of them. 'Feh. If a true priest made these, I'd be nearly dead just TRYING to get in!'  
  
"Jii-chan! Jii-chan! Where are you?" Kagome called. Suddenly, Inuyasha saw a crazed old man in front of him chanting sacred sayings, and throwing ofudas on him. Inuyasha just put a confused look on his face, and only felt a little bit of the magic burning his skin, but not much.  
  
"JII-CHAN!! How many times do I have to ask you to stop doing that to my friends! None of them are youkai!" Kagome yelled, after seeing the senile man. Jii-chan looked at Kagome, and continued.  
  
"Kagome, leave! This one stinks of youkai blood! A... a... CAT YOUKAI, no doubt!!!" Jii-chan called. Inuyasha felt a little angered. 'CAT YOUKAI!? WHY THAT CRAZY NO GOOD...'  
  
"STOP!" Kagome screamed. Jii-chan stopped, and heard Kagome's mother call out, "DINNER TIME!" and ran out. Kagome watched him leave, while she sweatdropped.  
  
"Oy..." Kagome said. "C'mon. Dinner's on. Hope ya like oden!" She winked, and the two walked to her dining room.  
  
***  
  
Here's the seating arrangements: At the head of the table and going RIGHT: Mrs. Higurashi, Kenshin, Kaoru, Rin, Jii-chan at the foot of the table, Kagome, and Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
"Inu-chan, can Rin play dress-up with you later??" Rin asked, while she played with her oden. Kagome stifled her giggles, while Kaoru did the same. Kenshin looked at Inuyasha with a paled expression on his face, while shaking his head quickly. "Rin played dressup with Ken-nii earlier! He had okaa-chan's make up on, and..." Rin was about to go on, while Kaoru placed her hand over the child's mouth.  
  
"Anoo... maybe you'll like to play with my brother, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked. The child thought, and nodded, quickly.  
  
"Well, you seem nice, Inuyasha-kun," Mrs. Higurashi said, ignoring her youngest daughter's outburst. Inuyasha lowered his bangs over his face, to cover up a slight blush.  
  
"Arigato, Higurashi-san. What time is it?" He asked, sensing nightfall.  
  
"Hmm... Seven. Why? Do you need to get home soon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai.... I'll see you later, Kagome. Ja ne," Inuyasha said. "Arigato for dinner!" He ran out of the house. Kagome turned in his direction, and put a confused look on her face, before taking his bowl of oden.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha huddled in his bedroom, his black locks covering his back. His violet eyes searched the room, and found what he was looking for-- a large funeral urn that contained his mother's ashes. After wandering the Sengoku Jidai after Kagome's death, Inuyasha had gone to his old castle, and found her urn.  
  
"O-Okaa-san... I think I found her... I... hope I did... Don't let me lose her again..."  
  
***  
  
A/n: I hope this one was longer! I owe you guys two for the length at least! Besides this one will be for Sunday, b/c I'll have a choir performance. Christmas songs. Aahh!! I've sung Jingle Bell Rock so many times I might as well have a karaoke omake/teaser chap showing Inuyasha or Kenshin singing it!! -_-() Ja! 


	5. School Part I

Megumi-chan: Konnichiwa minna-san! Arigato to everyone who reviewed!! I'm soo happy!! Anyway, this chapter is the next day when Kagome goes to school! Inu goes to school, as a sophomore. Kenshin's a senior, and Kaoru and Kagome are freshmen. (they're in high school, if ya hadn't noticed. I'm using the American school system, b/c I don't know the Japanese school system)  
  
Disclaimer: Same Disclaimer as the past chapters. I feel depressed each time I type a disclaimer.  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By Megumi-chan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The First Day of Tokyo High  
  
***  
  
Kagome pulled on the short skirt her school uniform asked for. 'Why does it have to be so short?!' she asked herself, as she rummaged around the boxes in her room (she had yet to unpack anything) and found a bright yellow, slightly faded backpack in one of the boxes labeled: "Heirlooms". 'Why's a backpack an heirloom?' She thought, as she unzipped it. Inside were old school books all with the name "Kagome Higurashi" in them. 'This is like that slasher movie Kenshin took me to see last year!'  
  
Kagome, feeling a little weak, just took the books out, and placed them on her desk. 'I do need a backpack. This'll work... for now.' She put her folder and pencils in the backpack, and walked downstairs. Rin was already up, watching Pokemon, and eating cereal. Rin was able to have one more day of rest, for she was only a little girl.  
  
"Morning, Kagome-chan! Guess what!" Rin said, seeing her half-waken sister come from upstairs. Kagome saw why. A commercial had popped up.  
  
"What, Rin-chan?"  
  
"Inu-chan's goes to your school!! He's gonna pick ya up later!! Ken-nii and Kao-chan's going to your school, too!!" Rin said, enthusiastically. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Well, then, I better go. I don't want to miss any days of school, now do I?" Kagome asked, but noticed Pikachu pop onto the screen, and Rin was absorbed into the tv show. Kagome sweatdropped as Rin started to scream at the top of her lungs, "Pikachu! PIKACHU!!"  
  
"Anoo... I'll be... aheheh... outside, Rin-chan..." Kagome said, sneaking out. Rin was always like that when she watched Pokemon. It was a wonder why her mother allowed the hyperactive girl to watch it. Kagome shook her head, as she walked down the steps of her house. 'Now... which house is his?' She asked herself, looking at the two nicely kept houses next to her's. One was white with black shutters, while one had been painted a gentle blue. 'Maybe the white one...' she thought, as she walked over to it.  
  
She knocked on the door, and watched as a tall, silver haired man with golden eyes answered the door. Not Inuyasha, but it had to be his older brother.  
  
"K-konnichiwa... I'm here to pick up Inuyasha..." Kagome said, nervously. The man narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Very well. Come on inside. Watch out for the messes... our little... brothers... are arguing right now," The man said, as he led her into the main room of the house. A boy about 13... with A FOX TAIL?!... and a... GREEN?!... boy about 8 were fighting like crazy about watching either Sailor Moon or Cowboy Bebop.  
  
"INUYASHA! Get down here, now!" The man said.  
  
"I'll be down, _BROTHER_," Inuyasha's voice came down, with the word, "brother", in a mocking tone. The man's eyes twitched in anger, as he sat down.  
  
"I--I'm Kagome Higurashi... And you are?" Kagome said, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Taiyouki. Inuyasha's older HALF-brother. Over there, is our adopted brothers, Shippou and Jaken. Don't mind their looks... they were... _inbred_," He answered. The one with the tail, stopped fighting and looked at Sesshoumaru in shock.  
  
"I WASN'T INBRED!! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, MY FATHER WAS A VERY IMPORTANT KIT- -" Shippou, the fox tailed boy, yelled, before Sesshoumaru covered his mouth. Shippou looked at their guest, finally, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Oi! Shippou! Sesshoumaru! Leave my friend alone! I'm takin' her to school!" Inuyasha said, after viewing the entire scene from the doorway. Kagome sighed, and walked over to him. Shippou nodded, but kept his eyes on Kagome. 'This family is creepy...' she thought, as they walked out of his house.  
  
"Gomen ne, about that, Kagome. Sesshoumaru thinks he's king of the world, and... don't mind about Jaken and Shippou. Those two have *always* fought with each other," Inuyasha apologized, as they walked over to the shrine, where Kenshin and Kaoru were waiting.  
  
"Kagome-dono, do you want me to drive you to school?" Kenshin asked, when they reached them. Kagome shook her head. "You sure?"  
  
"Hai, I want to walk to the school. Inuyasha said he'll show me the way. Also, look around! The sakura's in bloom! You think I want to waste a moment like this?!" Kagome said, after pointing out the light pink sakura blossoms around them. Kaoru nodded, but hopped into Kenshin's car.  
  
"Well, ja ne, Kagome-dono, Inuyasha." With that, he got into his car, and left.  
  
"Let's go, Kagome, or else we'll be late," Inuyasha said, as he directed the girl to the sidewalk.  
  
***  
  
On the way to the school, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the how pretty this Kagome looked like in the falling sakura. Then he realized what day it was. Tonight was the sakura festival!  
  
"Uh... Kagome? There's a festival tonight... and I wanted to know if you wanted to go... with me..." Inuyasha said, nervously. He didn't want to get her mad at any cost, for he still had on the rosary beads, and he had no idea if she had the power, too.  
  
"Sure!" She answered, as they reached the school. "What should I wear?"  
  
"A kimono," Inuyasha answered, when he pointed out the office.  
  
"So it's a sakura festival, right?"  
  
"Hai. Well, I have to go to math. Ja!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"WAIT! I already got my schedule, and I was wondering..." Kagome said. "Where's room M-13?"  
  
"That's the class I have to go to. Follow me," Inuyasha said. "So... are you a freshman?" Kagome nodded. "Why are you taking sophomore classes, then?"  
  
"My mom is forcing me. She said that a future miko of the Higurashi shrine must be intelligent," Kagome answered. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"M-miko?"  
  
"Hai. My jii-chan says that he can feel the magic each time I am near, so that's why we moved here. So I could study miko training," Kagome told him.  
  
"Oh... here we are. Room M-13. Geometry," Inuyasha said, after shivering with 'fear'. "I hate math."  
  
"Me too. Always have," Kagome said. When they walked in, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, for fear of being overwhelmed with the equations. 'This is gonna be a long day.' Inuyasha thought, as he tried to concentrate on the problems on the board.  
  
***  
  
Miroku Houshi walked through the halls of Tokyo High School, scanning the crowd for any new faces. Primarily, new female faces. He was the playboy in school, and had gone out with every girl in his classes. Well, not every, he told himself, when he saw the new girl, Kagome Higurashi, walk into his Japanese History class.  
  
Miroku smoothed his hair, as he walked over to the girl. He looked at her, and got a strange sense of deja vu. He shook his head as he smiled slyly at the girl. She blushed, and smiled back.  
  
"Konnichiwa. I'm Kagome Higurashi," She said. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Miroku Houshi. Did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen?" He asked her, seeing her blush again. "I have to ask you something... will you bear my child?"  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
He fell down with a huge lump on his head, while Kagome stood over him with her backpack (which was by now weighted down with books). She had a death stare on her face.  
  
"Hentai."  
  
***  
  
A/N: So, that was school part 1. I even introduced Miroku!! Also, in Kagome's Jap History class, IY's not in that class. He's in a different room. That's why he didn't murder Miroku right there. ^_^  
  
Review and Ja! 


	6. School Part 2

Megumi-chan: Ohayo! Arigato! ^_^ Anyway, today's my big performance for choir, wish me luck! Here's the next chapter-- lunch and choir class! (I'm not gonna make IY or Kenshin sing, but next chapter, if ya want, I'll let Miroku sing!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I hafta say it?? ::lawyers nod:: I don't own either IY or Kenshin or "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch.  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By: Kitsune (Aka Megumi-chan)  
  
^ ^ (- _ -)  
  
Chapter 5b:  
  
Lunch And Choir  
  
***  
  
By lunch, Kagome felt drained. Geometry was her worst subject, and they had a test that day! The teacher, Takahashi-sensei, forced her to take it, to see how well she was in that course. Chemistry was doing a lab project, and she practically blew up their classroom, Japanese History put her to sleep, while one wandering hand (guess who?!) kept waking her up, and her screaming made her get detention on Saturday. She felt ten times better when she saw Inuyasha sit down at her table.  
  
"You feelin' okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome scrunched her nose at his fedora he wore today. 'What's up with all those hats?!' She wondered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why'd you wear all those hats?" She asked. Inuyasha put a hand on his head, and thought for a minute.  
  
"I-- uh... I like hats..." Inuyasha said, before stuffing his mouth full of the ramen he brought to school. Kagome stifled a giggle when Inuyasha looked up, with noodles dangling out of his mouth.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kagome-sama," She heard behind her, along with a 'friendly' pat.  
  
"MIROKU!" Kagome screamed. The boy laughed, and sat down. "You got me detention for that!" Inuyasha looked at the two, confused. (Remember, Inu doesn't have history with them)  
  
"Who's 'im? Wha' he do to 'ou, Ka'ome?" Inuyasha asked, his mouth still full of ramen. Kagome giggled again.  
  
"Oh... nothing... he kept scaring me in history," Kagome said. She and Miroku had heard rumors about Inuyasha's anger in a few of their classes.  
  
"Oh... 'ou be'er not do t'at to Ka'ome a'ain," Inuyasha told Miroku, as he swallowed the ramen. A wind blew up, and, Inuyasha not paying attention (it was centered on his ramen), his fedora flew off. He heard Kagome gasp, as he felt his ears get their daily exercise.  
  
"Oh... my... god..." She said. Inuyasha put a hand on his ears and realized. 'OH NO!' "THEY'RE SO CUTE!!" She then started to touch them. Inuyasha flushed immediately, and took her wrists as she started to pet them. Involuntarily, he purred. She giggled, until Inuyasha took her hands off his ears.  
  
"Don't.Touch.My.Ears," Inuyasha said. Between each word, there was a purr. Kagome looked like she was going to cry. (She thought he was angry at her)  
  
"G-gomen... Inuyasha... But they're so cute... Why do you hide them?" She asked.  
  
"They're why," Inuyasha pointed at the group of girls that crowded around their table. "Each time my hat falls off, those girls want to pet my ears."  
  
"Oh. That's why you don't like people touching them."  
  
"Hey, Inu, can you take 'em off?" Miroku asked, suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"'Cause if he can, I'll take 'em off his hands!" Miroku said, a lecherous grin on his face. Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang, and Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her schedule. Choir.  
  
"Oooh! I love to sing, c'mon!" Kagome said, dragging the hanyou towards the choir/band room. Miroku, who also had the class, followed, after being pummeled by most of Inuyasha's fan girls for one little sentence. (Guess what he said.)  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha, himself, hated choir. He couldn't sing, and he thought the teacher was a fruit. The guy 'flitted' around the place, and even hit on the guys! That was the reason Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome's waist when he walked in. Seeing her blushed expression, Inuyasha pointed towards the teacher.  
  
"He's been trying to hit on me the entire year," Inuyasha explained. "Pretend you're my girlfriend so that he won't do it again." Kagome thought a bit, then opened her mouth to answer. Inuyasha thought she wouldn't.  
  
"Sure. I mean, he looks creepy," She answered.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Suddenly, their teacher walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, and said, "Inu.... I thought you said you were single~!"  
  
"I uh... just started to go out with Kagome, the new student."  
  
"Oh~! So you're~ Kagome Higurashi~... follow me. I must see if you're alto or soprano," The teacher said, dragging her with a visible scowl on his face.  
  
Kagome was pulled towards the piano, and was told to sing the scale. She did, then she was told to sing a song she knew. She bit her lip, and started to sing.  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
And when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far.  
  
Just tell me why you're here and  
  
who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone."  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by her song choice. He liked that song, only because he thought of the original Kagome each time he heard it. When she got done with the song, she was told that she was a perfect soprano. Inuyasha grinned. That meant that she was allowed to sit next to her. (Bass next to soprano)  
  
During their class, he continued to watch her, the song stuck in his head, with only *her* in it. Not the original. He bit his lip, when the teacher instructed the boys to sing.  
  
***  
  
On the way to their houses, Kagome was followed by each boy in their classes. Hojo (you think I'll forget _him_?!) followed, but Inuyasha could tell that he was boring her.  
  
"Anoo... Inuyasha and I have to... STUDY!" Kagome said, dragging the poor hanyou to her house. The boys all groaned, and walked away.  
  
***  
  
A/n: Yeah, that one's short, but I hafta practice. The song is "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch, and that's one of my favorite songs. It's in American Pie 2, but I don't see why. -_-() Anyway, Kenshin's gonna be in the next chapter. He's not in this one, because I just don't want to add him in there yet!  
  
Ohohohoho!  
  
^ ^ (- _ -)  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Bad Dreams and HANYOUS?

Megumi-chan: Konnichiwa! I'll write the thank you's at the beginning of the chapter, kay? So here they are:  
  
person- Arigato!! I'm so glad you liked it! ::Sweatdrops when she sees the mob of crazed reviewers, then runs for her life::  
  
Bunny- I haven't thought of that happening (with Miroku) so I might add it!! ^_^ Arigato!  
  
Spellcaster the Diamond- I updated! I'm so glad you like Kenshin too. I've been adding him and Kaoru in my Inuyasha fics ever since I got into RK. Kagome will remember her past life. This chapter is dedicated to that. About Miroku being IC, I had just finished watching the premier of Miroku, so I made him like he was in that episode. I liked the last sentence in chap 4, too!  
  
heRen- Inuyasha will, but something (or should I say, someone) will change his mind.  
  
Again, arigato!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By Kitsune (Aka Megumi-chan)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bad Dreams and HANYOUS?!  
  
***  
  
After the little mishap with Kagome's fan club, she and Inuyasha found themselves under the Goshinboku tree, both with a few snacks made by Mrs. Higurashi, and their minds filled with mathematical equations. Some times, Kagome would catch Inuyasha stare at her, then she'd blush and look back down at her math.  
  
When they reached their different history assignments, Kagome finally got stumped.  
  
"Inuyasha? Could you help me with something?" Kagome asked, sweetly. Inuyasha nodded, and crawled next to her, and looked at her assignment - write a one page essay about something that involved the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha grinned inwardly.  
  
"Well, you could write an essay on the shrine, or on this tree," Inuyasha said, pointing towards the Goshinboku tree. Kagome gave him a confused look. "I could tell you about it, if you want." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Um, about the s-shrine," Inuyasha started. "There was a hanyou named Inuyasha."  
  
"Like you!" Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.  
  
"Anyway, he fell in love with this miko, and in a battle, she died. In agony, Inuyasha built that shrine, and was waiting for her return. Each new moon, which would make him human, he'd wait inside the actual shrine, waiting for his love's return," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Did she return?"  
  
"I don't know how it ends yet," Inuyasha said, looking down.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll use that. Arigato, Inuyasha," She said, quickly writing in cursive (she's writing in english). Inuyasha looked over her shoulder, and saw that her handwriting was _exactly_ like the old Kagome.  
  
"IIINNNNNNUUUUUUUYYYYYYAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHAAAAAA! Sesshoumaru's attacking me!" A squeaky voice screamed, suddenly. The two looked in the direction of the voice, and saw the fox tailed kid--Shippou run up to them.  
  
"SHIPPOU! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha said. Kagome stood up, and smiled at the two.  
  
"You sound just like brothers. Inuyasha, when were you going to introduce me to your little brother?" Kagome asked. Seeing the expression on Inuyasha's face, she quickly added, "Sesshoumaru told me."  
  
"Wha~?! Uh, Kagome, this is Shippou. What did Sesshoumaru do NOW?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"He sent Jaken on me. He said he was tired of hearing about me missing Kag-- -" Shippou almost finished, before Inuyasha casually placed his hand on Shippou's mouth. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Well, I have to go. See ya!" Shippou said, seeing the anger flash in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"That was a weird boy." Kagome noted.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
***  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked down the street to the fanciest restaurant for their third month anniversary. Suddenly, Kaoru felt someone pull her arm.  
  
"Hey, pretty lady... wanta good time?" A slurred voice asked Kaoru. She screamed, and slapped the hand away. (I know, OOC) Then she slammed a fist into the man's cheek.  
  
"Leave her alone." Kenshin said. The man laughed.  
  
"Who says? She's mine, and she's gonna be with me forever!" The man said, stepping into the light. It was Enishi, Kaoru's ex boyfriend.  
  
**Slam**  
  
Kenshin had just kicked Enishi painfully (not saying where) and took out his dagger. He had a sword of course, but it was hard to carry one around without police arresting you. He showed Enishi it, and kicked the guy in the stomach.  
  
"I said," Kenshin told the now unconscious Enishi, and he and Kaoru left the area to their date.  
  
***  
  
After Kagome met Shippou, she and Inuyasha were just walking the area of the grounds, with tour-guide Rin.  
  
"And that's where I tripped and skinned my knee... and that's where I jumped off the trees, and skinned my elbows, and over there..." Rin said, showing the numerous scrapes on her legs and arms. She then saw their other neighbors, the Taijiya's, only son, Kohaku, run out. Rin ran over to him, and flashed her older sister a brilliant smile before winking.  
  
"C'mon, let's see the forest," Kagome said, after blushing. She knew what Rin thought. She also knew that Rin was this-close from calling Inuyasha "Inu-niichan".  
  
"Okay. I just wanted to know something first," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah? What?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha fidgeted a little, before he bent down to kiss her on her lips. Then he said a quick "Ja!" and ran off to his house.  
  
Kagome just stood there, with a slight smile on her face, and her fingers touching her lips.  
  
***  
  
"NO!!! LET GO OF ME!! NO! INUYASHA! HELP ME!!" Kagome yelled, before waking up in a cold sweat. "Whoa. That was one crazy dream." She laid her head back down on her pillow and sighed, thinking about her dream.  
  
**Kagome's Dream #1**  
  
Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, while he ran like the wind. He wasn't in his school uniform, but in an old red haori. She saw a huge cat thing run next to them, with Miroku on it in monk's clothing.  
  
She also saw someone chasing them... a huge black shadow.  
  
**K's Dream #2**  
  
The shadow took shape, and took her.  
  
"Lemme go!" Kagome yelled.  
  
The shadow didn't speak, or if it did, Kagome didn't understand what he said.  
  
"INUYASHA! HELP ME!!" Kagome yelled, weakly. She then heard "JA NE!" from the shadow, and felt a claw slice through her neck, and dropped her. She saw Inuyasha drop down to catch her, and said, "Kagome... I love you..."  
  
Kagome could only say, "Koishii..." Before she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
She felt a cold chill down her back, as though someone was staring at her, but she paid no heed. Kagome then fell into a restless sleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter!! Oh, and for anyone who wants to know, I was also known as Kaori in FF.net. I was the brains behind "Love at First Click". That was the first fic I finished about Inuyasha.  
  
Ja ne!! 


	8. The Morning After

Megumi-chan: Konnichiwa~! Arigato to bunny, aikiko, and Little Chi for reviewing my last chapter! I saw a lot of questions, so here's my q&a time!  
  
Bunny- Kagome didn't smack him, 'cause Inu ran too fast and she was shocked more than anything. Right now, Kagome doesn't know what the girl's name is in Inu's version of the history, and if she did, she would've known right away. Kagome might find him in the shrine soon, but I'm not gonna say! (I have the entire thing planned out) And yes, this chapter she IS gonna tell Inu her dreams.  
  
akiko- Kagome doesn't know right now that Inu's a hanyou. But she will find out in a few chapters. I'm a hopeless romantic, too, so I will add tons more fluff!!! ^_^ Glad you like the story.  
  
Little Chi- I can't make a good explanation of anything (especially Rurouni Kenshin) so here's a good link to find a ton of good info on RK and the characters (it has links to characters, etc.): http://www.geocities.com/ryeka7/zap/storyrk.html. That's a link to the story behind it (explains Battousai, and how Kenshin and Kaoru met). I am adding a little bit of the original Kagome to this fic, so yes, they will meet again!!  
  
Don't be afraid to ask a question!! ^_^ I will gladly answer!!  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By Megumi-chan  
  
(chibi_tenshi99@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Morning After  
  
***  
  
"GIVE ME THAT BACK, YOU BUSU KITSUNE!!"  
  
"MAKE ME, YOU DISGUSTING WARTY TOAD!!"  
  
"IF THE TWO OF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, YOU WILL SURELY FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha woke up to all three of the screams (guess who said which). He sighed, and looked at his alarm clock. Four twelve. {Dear God, do they know what time it is?!} he thought, as he dropped his head back onto his pillow. But, once he woke up, he couldn't fall back asleep (It happens to me all the time!!). He just got up, and looked around his messy room. Crumpled sheets of paper with his chicken scratch littered the room, while incomplete drawings of a chibi Kagome and himself in the past were all on his desk.  
  
He sighed, and walked out of his bedroom to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
During his shower, he didn't notice someone sneak into his bedroom, and steal his most valuable item...  
  
***  
  
Kagome was sound asleep, when she heard screaming coming from Inuyasha's house. Something about a kitsune, a toad, and consequences. She groaned, and covered her ears. Every friggin hour she heard the kids next door scream at the top of their lungs. {Holy CRAP! Who wakes up at four in the morning?!} she thought, as she looked at her alarm clock. She just got up.  
  
"Oh well, I was almost late yesterday to pick up Inu, so I better just get up now," She reasoned, while humming a song. Then, she pulled away her curtains, when she saw the curtains of the window facing her house pull away, and she got a good view of Inuyasha's chest. She gasped when she saw it. {Wow... he must work out...} She thought, as she blushed.  
  
Then, she heard him yell, "Oi! Kagome no hentai!" Kagome gaped when she found out he noticed her. She quickly closed her curtains, and walked to take a shower.  
  
***  
  
Today, she caught Inuyasha waiting for her at the shrine. Kagome felt her cheeks burn as she walked closer. Even in his loose school uniform, Kagome could still make out Inuyasha's lean torso.  
  
"Oi! I can't wait all day, ya know," Inuyasha said, tiredly. Kagome looked at him, confused. {Wait... does he even remember that kiss he gave me yesterday?! What is up with him?!} He seemed to read her mind, for he answered, " Sorry bout that. My brothers woke me up too early."  
  
"Oh. Well, let's go," Kagome said.  
  
On the way to the school, Kagome couldn't help but feel awkward. {Does he like me, or was he just trying to spook me with that kiss?} She wondered. When they reached about halfway to the school, Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha? We have to hurry, or else we'll be late," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded, but stayed still.  
  
"I heard you scream last night," He muttered, barely audible. But Kagome heard it.  
  
"I... I had a bad dream," Kagome said. Inuyasha bowed his head down, in a low nod, while his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
"What about?" He asked, after starting up walking again.  
  
"Uh... um..." Kagome started. {What will be his reaction when I say I dreamed about him?!} "I was dreaming that... I was in the sky... and a shadow was following me..."  
  
"Hai? What else?"  
  
"And... then I felt claws on my neck, and... then... all black," She murmured. Better to let him not know she dreamt about him. He wouldn't think she was some love struck girl in their bio class.  
  
She heard no sound come from Inuyasha, so she looked at him. He was staring at her intently.  
  
"That's it? No details?"  
  
"Well... um... I was in my uniform, and you... you were in it too... in a red haori..." She said, still looking at him. Inuyasha's gold eyes glowed.  
  
"D-do you..." He asked. "Know what happened?" He asked, pulling her into a nearby alley.  
  
"N-no," Kagome stammered. {He's scaring me now}  
  
"Are you sure? Because I think I can tell you what happened," Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a confused look. "I've wanted you to know since..."  
  
"To know what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The truth," Inuyasha said, seriously.  
  
"You sound like those freaks on the SciFi channel. I'm going to school, now Inuyasha," Kagome said, totally scared. {This is NOT the Inu I know!!}  
  
"Please. Come with me, and I'll tell you everything."  
  
Kagome thought a bit.  
  
"I don't know..." She said, slowly. Inuyasha gave her a solemn look, and started to walk away. "Wait! I'll listen! But, if anything gets weird, I will leave and no longer talk to you again."  
  
"I understand. Climb on my back. We'll get there quicker."  
  
***  
  
(Should I stop?! ::Sees everyone give her death stares:: ahheheheheh... okay, I'll continue with this chapter...)  
  
***  
  
When they reached a beautiful park, Inuyasha stopped, and put her down on the ground. Kagome looked at him, still confused.  
  
"So... what did you want to tell me?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha bit his lip, and pulled out a long katana from his backpack (it's a big backpack, like Kagome's yellow one).  
  
"I am not an ordinary human boy. I'm... a hanyou," He started.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't believe you," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I knew you'd say that. So I tried all last night to prove that I am," He said, and closed his eyes. Kagome winced at the amount of ki Inuyasha let off. After he opened his eyes, Kagome now saw a black haired boy with violet eyes.  
  
"Is it...?"  
  
"Hai, it's me... in my human form. It's hard to control on either my human or my youkai form, so I have to carry Tetsusaiga, my sword, with me," He said, before changing back into his hanyou form.  
  
"But what has it got to do with me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Let me begin..."  
  
***  
  
A/n: I'm mean... I'm stopping here. Next chapter will only have Inuyasha explaining everything. Ja! Review, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. The Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothing ...

Megumi-chan: Konnichiwa!! Okay, I have a question for all of you that review: How can the bold, italics, etc. work on ff.net? I've tried html, doc, etc.!! If you know how, please answer a poor girl's question. Anyway, I found out that I'm sick!! Coughing all week!! Well, I'll try to write the explanation!! Yay! I'm watching the new Austin Powers movie!!! Don't worry, I won't add anything of it in here! I promise!  
  
To: No name (didn't put one)- Jaken's not eight. Kagome thinks he is, b/c he looks small enough to be eight. And I would really be angry if *I* was Jaken's descendant. ::shivers::  
  
To: mara-chan- I will update a lot!! Don't worry!  
  
To: Ish-bob- Writer's block IS evil!!! I hate it too!!!  
  
To: bunny- Sango's coming! You just made me remember her!! (I kinda forgot, but yea, she's coming soon) ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Anyway, thank you sooooo much for reviewing!! Oh, and if I accidentally use Japanese incorrectly, please correct my mistakes!!  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By Megumi-chan  
  
(chibi_tenshi99@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Truth, The Whole Truth, And Nothing But The Truth  
  
***  
  
"I was born during the Sengoku Jidai, and I was the son of the Great Demon of the West, and his human concubine. My brother, Sesshoumaru, is a full youkai, and he was born to some other youkai and my father. My father died when I was really young, so I didn't know what he was like. My mother died by a youkai attack when I was ten."  
  
"But... wouldn't they respect the concubine of the Great Demon of The West?" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"No. Especially since they married and kept me. Usually, when the concubine gets pregnant, they kill the baby and leave the concubine to herself, without any protection against other youkai."  
  
"Oh... I get it now... but what happened after you were ten?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, I was on my own after that. When I was fifteen, I met a miko named Kikyo. She was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that can help hanyou or youkai. Youkai can use it to change time and how the world is balanced, while hanyou can use it to change them into either full human or full demon. I was going to change to full youkai, but Kikyo... she made me change my mind.  
  
"I guess I fell in love with her, and I then wanted to change to human to be with her for the rest of my life. Then another hanyou by the name of Naraku tricked her by changing into me and fatally wounded her.  
  
"Before Kikyo died, she thought it was me who attacked her. She throught I betrayed her, so she used a special type of arrow to keep me on the Goshiboku Tree. I was attached to that tree for fifty years.  
  
"A girl named Kagome Higurashi from 500 years in the future fell into the well in your shrine and went to my time, the Sengoku Jidai--"  
  
"WHAT?!!! Kagome WHAT?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. That's why I hugged you when I first met you. Because...."  
  
"Because what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because I also fell in love with that Kagome."  
  
***  
  
A/n: I'm soooo sorry that this chapter's short, b/c I'm really mean, aren't I!?! No, I just have writer's block (BAD WRITER'S BLOCK, BAD!!!) and I'm sick, so sorry!! I'll write more tomorrow!  
  
Ja!  
  
From the Kitsune- Megumi-chan 


	10. Inuyasha Finishes His Tale

Megumi-chan: Konnichiwa minna-san!! Arigato to the ten reviews for last chapter!! Again, sorry for that one being so short. I had a horrible case of writers block, added with a head cold, I really wasn't in the mood to write a fic chapter. But I wrote as much as possible, and I got the answers to your questions here!  
  
Akiko- I thought it summarized it basically. To tell you the truth, I haven't watched the series yet, so I really don't know too much about Inuyasha's past.  
  
Mara-chan- I always hate reading cliffhangers, although writing them is so much fun!! Anyway, here's how Kagome reacts to what he said.  
  
Jupiter's Light- Here's more of the story!!  
  
Nea- Yikes!! Evil glares!!! Anyway I write a chapter a day so here's today's update!  
  
Saiyan-girl-cheetah- I got way better (NyQuil doesn't work on me no matter what) and I daydream WAYYYY too much in bed!! Thanks for saying that. Anyway, again, I hate cliffhangers, too. _ Grr to me  
  
Soju- Sorry it was so short. Writer's block + head cold = short chapters. Sorry bout that. I'll try to make this one a lot longer!!  
  
heRen- Still haven't decided to put the old Kag in the story. But I won't add Kikyo. I don't like her. (Sorry Kik lovers!)  
  
person- Glad you like it!  
  
Again, questions are gladly accepted, while flames are turned into Kenshin clones!  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By: Megumi-chan  
  
Chibi_tenshi99@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Inuyasha Finishes His Tale  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He knew that the old Kagome didn't like it if he did something nice to her, while he was pining for Kikyo. Would this one, too? He opened one eye, and looked at the pale girl next to him. Her face wasn't filled with rage, or sadness, but with shock. He looked at her sapphire eyes, and saw only a blank stare.  
  
"W-what happened to that Kagome?" She asked, while looking up, meeting his golden stare. Inuyasha watched her for a minute.  
  
"Well, I had better tell you more about the story so you'll understand a bit more..." He said.  
  
***  
  
I already told you that Kikyo was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, right? Well, she had her little sister, Kaede, cremate her with the jewel inside of her. So that the reincarnation would be born with it. Well, it turns out that Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo. When Kagome came out of the well into the Sengoku Jidai, she saw me attached to the tree, between living and death, sort of like a coma.  
  
With her coming into the Sengoku Jidai, was a centipede youkai named Mistress Centipede. She bit Kagome's stomach open and the Shikon no Tama fell out. Kagome nearly died, but the jewel gave her some power to live. Before Mistress Centipede bit her, Kagome pulled the arrow out of me, allowing me to kill the centipede.  
  
Once I saw the jewel, I had to use it to make me full youkai, so that I'd have no emotions, like a human. But, some stupid crow youkai ate the jewel, and Kagome, having no archery skills, shot an arrow into the youkai's neck, shattering not only the youkai, but also the jewel itself.  
  
The Shikon jewel shards were scattered all over the place, and Kikyo's now old sister, Kaede, forced me and Kagome to find them. She placed me under a spell with these damn rosary beads *Points towards the necklace* so whenever Kagome said sit, I'd fall down, and I nearly broke my back three times.  
  
Shortly after all that, my idiot brother, Sesshoumaru, took the pearl of my eye and used it to go to my father's grave. I followed with Kagome, and during then, I gained control of my inheritance from my father-- the mighty Tetsusaiga, the sword I have now. Sesshoumaru tried to fight me for it, but he lost. He continued to fight me time and again.  
  
It took us a while to find a few shards, and on the way, we found Shippou.  
  
Shippou isn't your ordinary little boy. He's really a kitsune-youkai. When we met him, he stole our shards to gain more power to kill the two youkai who killed his parents. But those two youkai got a hold of our shards, and I was forced to fight them.  
  
I nearly lost Kagome and Shippou during that battle.  
  
After a few more battles and near death experiences, we found a monk by the name of Miroku who, to put it bluntly, was lecherous. This isn't the same Miroku as the one at school. Most likely, that Miroku is a descendant of the one I knew. Anyway, this Miroku stole our shards to help protect humans from future youkai attacks.  
  
But eventually, he joined our team, mainly to find and destroy the hanyou who placed a curse on his entire family-- a kazaana on his right palm. Eventually, the kazaana would have killed him, as it did to his father, and his grandfather.  
  
After a near-death experience involving my brother, we met a taijiya by the name of Sango. She had a cat youkai named Kirara. Her brother, Kohaku, and her father were killed by the same hanyou who placed the curse on Miroku.  
  
On the last battle against that hanyou, named Naraku, Kikyo, who had gotten recreated by mud and her ashes, tried to kill me and Kagome, but Miroku used his kazaana against her. She died again that day.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku's offspring, Kagura, who we thought were our enemies, joined our side to help destroy Naraku. Instead, Naraku grabbed Kagome and sliced his and her necks.  
  
K-Kagome died there, too. Just when she found out I loved her, and she told me she loved me too.  
  
***  
  
A/n: It was a little longer, but that's all I know about the IY saga. (I technically got up to when they met Miroku, but I read a few of the mangas and from there, I got to where they introduced Sango.) Hope it's for your satisfaction!  
  
Please review, and I'll add more and more and more!  
  
From the Kitsune,  
  
Megitsune- chibi_tenshi99@yahoo.com 


	11. WARNING! Contents Under Pressure! Introd...

**Megumi-chan- **Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm still in a bad mood, cause of this stupid cough (i believe i need to see a doctor soon, it's getting that bad) so, if it's short again, you have the permission by me to flame! Oh, and I now have it so that you can read the bold/italics/underline!! Anyway, on with the 'Kitsune Inquisition'. (This chapter peers into Miroku at school and Kagome's reaction)

  


_**Pinkpiggy- **Arigato for reviewing for most of my chapters! Yea, that's one of my favorite songs. I was listening to it while writing. Kagome will be remembering a lot more in this chapter!!_

  


_**heRen- **I'll try to make this one longer, but no guarantees._

  


Please review!! ^_~! Reviews = Happy Kitsune = LONGER Chapters!

  


**Resurrection**

  


**By Megumi-chan**

  


**Chapter 10**

  


**WARNING! Contents Under Pressure!**

  


Miroku whistled "It's a Small World" under his breath, as he stolled into the main office to do his office assistant job. He didn't get any money, but he did get a credit a semester for it. He just needed a few more to get the Academic Honors Diploma.

  


"Oh! Miroku! It's you! We have a new student that needs help around the school! Meet Taijiya Sango," Miss Kennedy, the American secretary, said. Miroku gave his classic grin, which made the secretary a little fluttery. {_Still got it_} Miroku thought, as he looked at the new girl, and was surprised by the view.

  


She was really pretty, with her long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Sango had scarlet eyes, and was smiling as she shook Miroku's outstretched hand.

  


"Konnichiwa, I'm Taijiya Sango!" She said. Miroku nodded.

  


"Houshi Miroku. Pleased to meet you!" Miroku said, putting his arm around Sango's waist. The girl blushed, until Miroku's hand slipped.

  


"HENTAI!" Sango yelled, as she threw her backpack onto Miroku's skull. "Bricks... gotta love 'em."

  


  


Kagome sat in shock. {_So he doesn't like me... only the original..._} She said. The thoughts flowing through her head again, she got agitated. {_He only wanted the original in the beginning. I'm only a carbon copy!_} She eventually got full blown rage.

  


"Take.Me.To.School.Now," Kagome said, trying the 'count-to-ten' technique her mother had taught her in kindergarten. It didn't work.

  


"Of course, Kagome," Inuyasha said. He stood up, and held his hand out for Kagome to take it. She snorted at it, and got up on her own.

  


"And once we get there, I want nothing to do with you."

  


  


Finally, Miroku had woken up from unconsciousness, after being dragged four flights of stairs in their school (it's a five story school). Sango was a very... violent girl, he admitted. It would be fun to mess with her mind though. He gave a lecherous grin, assuming that Sango wasn't looking his way, until he felt a nice breeze around his head.

  


"Next time you grin like that, I won't miss," Sango warned, as they walked into the Japanese History classroom. There was Kagome, tear-stained cheeks and all. But she didn't look sad. She actually looked full of rage.

  


"Uh... lovely Sango, why don't you take **_my_** seat? I'll surely find another," Miroku said, trying to make it sound like he was chivalrous. In reality, he was afraid of Kagome, especially when she had the glare of death in her eyes.

  


"Arigato, Miroku," Sango answered, sitting next to Kagome.

  


  


Kagome barely noticed the new girl sit next to her. She was still completely angry. She barely noticed the girl tap her on the shoulder, until the girl grabbed Kagome's ear.

  


"ARE.YOU.DEAF.OR.SOMETHING?!" The girl asked. Kagome yelped, and slapped the girl's hand away from her ear. Kagome looked at the girl with a strange feel of deja vu. "Oops... gomen. I'm Taijiya Sango, the new girl." Kagome couldn't help but remember Inuyasha's story.

  


"Higurashi Kagome. I just got here, too," Kagome answered. Sango smiled. "I see you know Miroku."

  


"How do you know that?" Sango asked. Kagome pointed at Miroku, who had a visible bump on his head. "Oh. I had bricks in my backpack, and he was unfortunate to be a hentai before I emptied them in my locker."

  


  


Inuyasha strode into the cafeteria, looking for Miroku. It'd be better to talk to another guy than to the girl who was obviously blown up. He noticed him talking happily with a smiling Kagome and another girl. He walked up towards their table, and immediately felt Kagome's anger spike her scent.

  


"Oi! Inuyasha! We were just talking about you!" Miroku said. "Meet the lovely Taijiya Sango! She and Kagome had hit it off perfectly!"

  


"Konnichiwa," Sango said, holding her hand out to the hanyou. Inuyasha shook it, and looked at Kagome. She was holding a nice girl facade while her eyes proved that she loathed Inuyasha now.

  


"Sango, let's go to... uh... the choir room! I want to introduce you to Madison-sensei before it's too late!" Kagome said, dragging Sango to the exit of the cafeteria.

  


"Okay, Inuyasha. Spill it. What did you ruin between you and Kagome?!" Miroku interrogated.

  


  


When choir was starting, Miroku noticed Sango's long raven ponytail in front of Kagome, so he smoothly walked over towards the girls. He looked down, and couldn't resist. {_So I'll be unconscious, but it'll be worth it!_} he thought, as he touched Sango's backside. But he didn't get hit by a backpack full of bricks.

  


"Ooh... Miroku... remind me to give you extra credit..." Madison-sensei said. Miroku yelped, as he removed his hand.

  


"SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE--" Miroku said, before hearing Sango's laughing.

  


"He thought you were me, the baka hentai," Sango said, hitting Miroku on the head.

  


  


**A/N:** If this felt short, then, I'm sorry! Also, i know it's confusing. And, next chapter is, "Try out the Amazing Bone-Eater's Well!!"

  


Quickie of Chapter 11:

  


_"Inuyasha. Why are you in my shrine?!" Kagome demanded. It was so dark in that wellhouse. All she could see was Inuyasha's white mane. No answer._

  


_"What happened to my Kagome...?" She heard him mutter._


	12. A Ride In the BoneEater's Well!

**Megumi-chan- **Konnichiwa minna-san! Arigato to the reviewers!! OMG!! Thank you so much!!!!!!!! Anyway, today's Friday the 13th... the most unlucky day of all. Hopefully, you all didn't have a bad day!! Thank you all again!

  


_**Saori- **Thank you!! I almost forgot Sango, there, but I guess now is better than later to add her!_

  


_**Botan- **Miroku's my favorite character, and I myself didn't think it was too nice of Sango to do that, but ^_^_

  


_**Spellcaster- **Thank you for reviewing so much!! I love to write alternate fics, only b/c if I try to write it into the storyline of the manga, I screw it up. T_T Thanks again!_

  


_**Pinkpiggy- **Don't worry, I won't stop writing. Not unless someone cut off my hands._

  


**Resurrection**

  


**By Megumi-chan**

  


**Chapter 11**

  


**Try Out The Amazing Bone-Eater's Well!**

  


**O**n the way home, Inuyasha stayed a full fifteen feet away from Kagome, as the girl was giggling happily with her new best friend, Sango. Miroku had gotten permission to go to Kagome's house, so they were all going to go to a movie, then they were going shopping. Inuyasha, needless to say, was invited by Miroku, as Kagome wouldn't talk to him, even if she was forced to.

  


_I feel a little bad for him... but he deserves it!_ Kagome thought, as she laughed at another one of Miroku's jokes. Sango noticed Kagome's sudden flare of anger.

  


"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, and pasted a brilliant 100-watt smile on her face, while her eyes told otherwise. "Quit faking, and tell me."

  


"Well... um... I... I just don't feel too good today. I've been in a bad mood since... I got to school," Kagome said. She really didn't want to sound crazy by spilling out Inuyasha's story.

  


"Oi! Inuyasha! Hurry up! If you're going to the movies with me and these two lovely ladies, you better get a move-on!" Miroku yelled. Kagome smirked lightly when she saw Sango blush a little bit. Then, her blush turned from embarrassment to anger as Miroku's hand... wandered a bit.

  


"HENTAI!" Sango screamed, and crows (do they live in Japan? ~ **Kitsune**) flew away from the trees.

  


"Oy..." Kagome said, shaking her head, as the two girls (followed by Inuyasha) dragged Miroku up the few hundred steps to Kagome's house.

  


  


All during the movie, (which was Lord of the Rings ^_~) Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes on the screen, but they wandered over to Kagome. She seemed to have heart-shaped eyes each time Elijah Wood would come on the screen. _Well... now I know she's in love with short guys with hairy feet_, Inuyasha commented, as he continued to watch her.

  


  


They decided not to go shopping, since it was nearly eight, and Sango had to watch her little brother, so the guys walked the girls to their houses, and the guys went home.

  


Inuyasha, however, strode into the well house, where he spent nearly every new moon, dreaming about how Kagome would return to him.

  


He didn't notice the little raven haired girl see him, and run into the Higurashi house.

  


  


"Kagome-chan!! Someone snuck into the well house!!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ooh! Fluffy-sama? Wanna play dressup?" She looked at a tied up Sesshoumaru, who was cowering in the corner. He shook his head, and she shrugged. "Oh well, we can play later. How about makeover?" She gave a evil grin as Kagome walked out of the house.

  


Kagome walked towards the shrine, as she heard a inhuman howl from the inside. She gasped, and she ran inside. She couldn't see anything in there, but two floating golden eyes. She recognized them instantly.

  


"Inuyasha. Why are you in my shrine?!" Kagome demanded. No answer. She put her hands on her hips, and she saw his silver mane float around, as if like a cloud.

  


"What happened to my Kagome...?" She heard him mutter. Kagome walked over next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

  


"Inuyasha. What's wrong?" She asked. He turned towards her, and his eyes were filled with tears. She felt pangs of guilt rise in her chest.

  


"It's not what you did. It's what I did. I should've protected you better," He said. Kagome now felt confused.

  


"Why? I never was in trouble," Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head.

  


"Remember your dream? The one where the shadow was chasing us? And what happened after that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought a bit.

  


"I felt claws rip into my throat and... you said you loved me," Kagome answered.

  


"Then it means you remember bits and pieces of your past life. And... I couldn't help you," Inuyasha said, moving his eyes away. "I'm sorry."

  


Kagome didn't know how to answer him. She opened her mouth to answer, when she heard that inhuman growl again. It didn't come from Inuyasha, but from the well.

  


"Get out of here, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "You're not safe here." Kagome scowled.

  


"YES I AM! I'll show you!" Kagome said, and leapt into the well.

  


"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, as he leapt in, as well.

  


  


Kagome woke up, with a headache. _Where am I?_ She asked herself, as she climbed out of the well. There was no shrine around her, all she saw were trees. She heard a voice scream out, "Shippou! Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha! Where are you guys?!" 

  


The only thing that was so wrong with it was that it sounded **_EXACTLY_** like her's.

  


  


Inuyasha woke up, hearing Kagome move. _Stupid girl. She might've gotten hurt. It's not as if this thing could bring her back in time, like it did before_ He thought, as he jumped out.

  


"Oh, **_there_** you are, Inuyasha! I've been looking all over for you!" He heard Kagome say behind him. He turned around, and saw Kagome in her school uniform. _Wait... wasn't Kagome in that short white dress before she fell in?_ "What are you looking at? Don't we have shards to find?!"

  


_It's my Kagome. My TRUE Kagome!_

  


  


**A/n: **Ohayo! ^_~ I had to have them go see LOTR!! Oh, and that's how I was staring at Elijah during the movie. 

  


_**Alter ego- **-_-()_

  


JA NE!


	13. The Distance Between Light and Dark

Megumi-chan- Sry all about the lack of updates. I've been so sick!! Anyway, I have an idea for this fic, and it will end (*wahhh!*) after Chapter 14. ;_; Yea, it will. But there's a note at the end of this fic stating Chapter 13, and a warning. ~Ja!~  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By Megumi-chan  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Difference Between Light And Dark  
  
***  
  
(NOTE: The new Kagome will be called "Kidome" in this chapter, only so that it's not too confusing. The older Inu the one in most of the story will just be called Inu.)  
  
Inu looked, shocked, at Kagome. //When did she change her outfit?!// he wondered, as she smiled. //And she's not mad at me anymore?!//  
  
"Inuyasha! There you are! C'mon! We've got shards to find!" Kagome yelled. That woke him up. This was the old Kagome. He was back. After all that time, and trials, he needed Kidome's help to get into the Sengoku Jidai. "And why're you wearing a school uniform? You didn't beat up Houjou, did you?"  
  
"Anoo.... I didn't, Kagome. Listen, I have something---" Inu started, as he heard a scream of "LECHER!" through the forest. He saw Kidome run out of the forest, and run behind him. "Kidome, you okay?"  
  
"H-hai... I'm fine, Inu," Kidome answered. "Some lecher's in the forest. Funny... he looked just like Miroku."  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha... what'd you do to Kikyo?" He heard Kagome asked. He looked up at the girl, who had a sad face. "Why is she wearing that?"  
  
"I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kidome answered. Kagome gasped.  
  
"W-wait. You can't be me! I'M KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Kagome asked. Kidome sighed, as she looked at Inu, as if to say, 'You explain.'  
  
"She's your reincarnation." Inu said, bluntly. "And I'm not the same Inuyasha you know. I'm an older hanyou."  
  
"OI! WENCH! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO TAKE A BATH?!" A loud voice said. Inu immediately knew it was his.  
  
"There's your Inuyasha."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha asked, after coming into the clearing, and seeing Kidome and Inu. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"I-I-I think... it's you... only older!" Kagome said. "And that's.... my reincarnation..."  
  
"Stupid wench. They're just telling you that so they can steal your shards. Lemme smell them to make sure."  
  
"SIT!!" Kagome yelled. Both Inuyasha and Inu fell down. "Baka. She's my reincarnation, all right. It's not Kikyo. And he looks identical to you!"  
  
"E-excuse me, but where am I?" Kidome asked, meekly. She was afraid of Kagome, actually. "And can I use that spell, too?"  
  
"For one, you're in the Sengoku Jidai. I don't know how you got here. Obviously, since you're near the well, you came through there. But, about the spell, I don't know. You have to try it," Kagome answered, with a sweet smile. Kidome looked at Inu with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"SIT!" Kidome said. Both guys hit the dirt again.  
  
"Stupid wenches," was heard from the ground. Kagome and Kidome didn't know which said it, so they just sat them both.  
  
"Oh, and who did that lecher look like that you screamed at?" Kagome asked Kidome, as they drug the two guys towards Kaede's village.  
  
"That guy!" Kidome said, pointing towards Miroku. Kagome immediately laughed.  
  
"Kagome-sama! How'd you get dressed so fast?" Miroku asked. "I saw you in a beautiful white---" He stopped when he saw Kidome. She giggled.  
  
"Hi!" She said. Miroku's eyes widened, and he ran the other direction.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, I just said that if he touched me again, he wouldn't be able to physically have another generation."  
  
***  
  
"This does sound like a strange tale," Kaede said. "You're sure that it's true?" The boys were now conscious, and had cold things on the lumps on their heads.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Inu answered, while muttering obscenities.  
  
"So... you know what happens during the fight against Naraku," Inuyasha said, while looking at both Kagomes.  
  
"Yea. I do, she doesn't," Inu said, pointing towards Kidome.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well... you died during the battle," Kidome answered. "All I can see when I dream is a claw slashing my throat... and..."  
  
"And?" Kagome pressed.  
  
"... uh... you'll hafta ask Inu or Inuyasha," Kidome said, blushing. She looked at Inu, who had his bangs cover his eyes. Kagome looked at the guys, who didn't look back.  
  
"What day is it?" Inu suddenly asked.  
  
"Friday, the twentieth. Why?" Kagome asked. Inu looked up, and his eyes were widened.  
  
"Inuyasha, come with me. I have to talk to you."  
  
***  
  
"I wonder what those two are talking about."  
  
Kidome used a stick to move embers around the fire. Sango had met Kidome, and laughed when she heard how her descendent had beaten up Miroku's. Kagome seemed to be identical to Kidome, except by anger. Kagome let it all out, while Kidome kept it locked in.  
  
"Probably about the fighting techniques."  
  
"Yeah. I think so. What do you think, Kidome?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
***  
  
"Why'd ya bring me here?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Inu questionally.  
  
"I want you to tell Kagome."  
  
"Tell her what?! What the hell are you talking 'bout?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You know. I'm not gonna tell you everything. It's either tell her now, or lose her in two days. Tell her everything, and then tell her to stay in her time until you return to her. She will be in danger if she stays."  
  
"Huh? You mean that wench you brought with you was right?" Inuyasha asked. Inu nodded.  
  
"And stop calling Kagome and Kidome wenches. She won't believe you when you tell her if you call her that."  
  
***  
  
A/n: I know, it's short. Don't flame me about the non-action/fluff in here. Oh, that reminds me-- MAJOR FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER!! For that reviewer who asked about the lack of fluff...  
  
Anyway, chapter 13 will have a little citrus twist in the end, but not too much. Just enough to bump the rating to PG-13. And I'll be focusing on the original Kagome and Inuyasha that chapter, and Shippou will be in it.  
  
Ja! 


	14. Love Resurrected

Megumi-chan- Arigato to Spellcaster!! ^_^ Thank you so much to everyone! I've never ever thought I'd get over sixty reviews!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!  
  
***  
  
Resurrection  
  
By Megumi-chan  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Love Resurrected  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sat by himself when he and Inu had returned. He knew he had to tell Kagome he liked her, and he was meaning to do so... after the entire Kikyo thing blew over. But hearing Inu's version of the story of his life for the rest of his life, he realized he needed to do that.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha heard Inu say to Kidome, "Let's go. We can't stay here long."  
  
"Hai. Ja ne, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Kagome-chan," Kidome said, hugging each. "I won't forget you all."  
  
"We won't either," Kagome said. She smiled at Kidome. "Is Houjou still there?"  
  
"There is a Hojo there, but... he's..." Kidome said.  
  
"So BORING!" Kagome ended. The two laughed, and hugged again.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta go," Inu said, and pulled Kidome towards the Bone-Eater's Well. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Finally. I was wondering when they'd leave."  
  
"You jerk! Kagome was nice!" Kagome said. Shippou, who had been in Kidome's lap, nodded.  
  
"She was pretty, too! Just as pretty as Kagome-chan!" Shippou piped up. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"C'mon, wench. I hafta tell ya somethin'."  
  
"If you want to tell me something, you can tell me now," Kagome said.  
  
"I SAID, COME ON."  
  
"And I said, say it here."  
  
She was about to say more, until she felt herself being pulled into Inuyasha's arms, and taken deep into the forest.  
  
"Should we go after them? You know, to keep Kagome safe?" Sango said.  
  
"Of course... koishii," Miroku said, the last word barely a whisper.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh... nothing..."  
  
***  
  
Kagome leapt from Inuyasha's arms the moment he dropped to the ground. She brushed off her school uniform, and stretched. //How can he be comfortable flying like that?!// she wondered, as she watched him sit down, normally. It made her suspicious.  
  
"Sit down. I have to tell you something," Inuyasha said. His bangs covered his golden eyes. Kagome sat down next to him, her eyes narrow.  
  
"Well, tell me," Kagome said, impatiently.  
  
"That Inuyasha guy told me what happens during the battle. To prove that we're not surprised. But then he said... he said..." Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"He said what?" Kagome asked. But Inuyasha didn't answer. He bit his lower lip. Then leaned over in front of Kagome. "That you killed me?"  
  
"No. That Naraku killed you before..."  
  
"Before what? What aren't you telling--" Kagome stopped, as Inuyasha kissed her. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but Inuyasha wasn't expecting her to respond.  
  
After they broke apart, due to the lack of air, she pulled him back to kiss him again. As she kissed him, she pet his ears. She heard him start purring.  
  
"I didn't know you purred," Kagome said, taking her lips from his for a minute.  
  
"Only when I'm in perfect peace," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
"I love you too, Kagome."  
  
"But... what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Didn't you love her, too?"  
  
"Of course I did. But... I love you more." Inuyasha answered, before taking her lips again. This time, he lowered his lips to kiss her neck. But he stopped when he reached her bared collarbone.  
  
"Kagome... I... want you to be my mate..." Inuyasha looked up, and met her eyes. "Will you?"  
  
"Of course I will," Kagome answered. Inuyasha kissed her again, and moved his lips to the back of her neck. He suddenly whispered, "Don't be scared. I have to put a mark on your neck saying you're mine." Kagome pulled her long raven hair away, and immediately felt the fluttery feel of Inuyasha's lips on her neck.  
  
Kagome felt a slight pain on her neck, then a feeling of power going through to her fingertips. She felt Inuyasha's tongue on her neck, and then he kissed her on her lips again. She felt his tongue move around her mouth.  
  
"Mine." Inuyasha said, taking his lips away for a minute.  
  
***  
  
A/n: Okay, that was the closest to a lime I've ever written. Seriously. I'm too embarrassed to write it, I guess. I can read one perfectly, but writing one... nah... anyway, look forward to chapter 14 by Saturday!! Ja ne! 


	15. Go Home, Kagome!

**Megumi-chan- **Here's the next installment of _Resurrection_ for those of you who begged me! Oh, and arigato to all the many reviews! I had to create a whole "Review" section in my email folders for all of them (and I keep 'em too to make me feel like I know what I'm doing..)

  


Anyway, I'm glad most of you liked that little fluffy scene with Inuyasha and Kagome. Me, I'm a sucker for fluff. ^_^ Ja!

  


*~*~*

**Resurrection**

**© Megumi-chan 2002**

  


**Chapter 14**

**Go Home, Kagome!**

*~*~*

  


Kagome groaned when she walked back to camp, hand in hand with Inuyasha. He kept calling her "Kagome-koi". Obviously, **_he_** didn't have quite a blushing problem as Kagome did. Each time he called her that, she blushed ten shades of red, while kissing him on the cheek. They were almost to the campsite, when they heard the little pitter patter of a certain kitsune.

"KAGOMEEE!" Shippou yelled, as he leapt into her arms. Inuyasha growled at him. "What's up with him? Hey, Kagome, why'd ya smell so much like Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed, as Inuyasha growled again.

"Inuyasha... why are you growling at Shippou?" Kagome asked, worriedly. The last time Inuyasha was like this to Shippou was when they first met the little kitsune. Shippou barely heard the hanyou's growls and grunts, and jumped out of Kagome's arms when he realized what they meant.

"K-Kagome-chan? You can't carry me..." Shippou said.

"Why not, Shippou-chan?" Kagome wondered.

"'Cause dog demons are highly protective of their mates, and you're Inuyasha's mate, right?" Shippou asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, I don't know all of it, but he doesn't like other youkai or males to touch you much. He might turn to full youkai if it happens again. At least, I think so."

"Inuyasha, calm down, Shippou's off of me, now," Kagome said, looking into her mate's golden eyes. The hanyou still didn't.

"Grhll.. grrrl.. ghrll.." Inuyasha grunted. Kagome didn't know what the heck he was saying.

"He says you smell like me. Maybe you should take a bath, Kagome-chan," Shippou said. Inuyasha grunted some more. "And he adds on, alone."

  


*~*~*

  


Kagome followed the angry hanyou's advice, no matter how confusing it was to her. _I understand why he'd be ballistic if another male touched me, but Shippou's just a little kid! He wasn't gonna do anything to me!_ She thought, as she scrubbed her body. She sighed, and lay back into the steaming hot water.

"Kagome-chan? It's me, Sango. Are you taking a bath?" She heard, suddenly. Kagome answered a quick 'Hai', and Sango came out. "Good, you're alone. You'll never guess what happened."

"What? Did Miroku-sama and you finally admit your feelings?" Kagome asked. Sango scrunched her nose up, as she undressed, and climbed into the springs.

"As if! Houshi-sama has finally learned to keep his hands to himself! I'm free from the groping!" Sango said, joyfully. Kagome just looked confused. "Well... we went to see if Inuyasha was going to be nice to you, or if he was just going to be mean and spiteful, as he usually is. When you two got... intimate... it was Houshi-sama who said we should leave!"

"You mean, you didn't?!" Kagome growled. Sango cowered.

"I did, but Houshi-sama said it first!!" Sango said. Kagome cooled down a little, but stayed hostile. "And while we were talking, he didn't even touch me!"

"Maybe he had writer's cramp," Kagome said. (A/n: I HATE writer's cramp! That really hurts!) Sango now sent a confused look.

"But Houshi-sama wasn't writing last night," Sango answered.

"No... I mean... maybe his hand was all cramped up!" Kagome answered.

"I don't know... maybe... I guess so... we'll see today," Sango said. Kagome shook her head.

"You forget, Sango, that I have to go home today. Naraku will be attacking tomorrow. Promise me you'll be okay, onegai?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled, and gave her friend a hug.

"I promise. And promise me you'll wait until you are ready to have pups. Don't have Inuyasha force you," Sango said, with a grin.

"NANI?!"

"You forget that dog demons howl."

  


*~*~*

  


**In the future, with the reincarnated Kagome**

  


"I wonder if she's okay..." Kagome wondered out loud. She allowed Inuyasha to stay in the well house for awhile, just until tomorrow, when the new battle would commence, and she'd most likely disappear.

"Feh. I wouldn't let her die this time," Inuyasha said. Somehow, after meeting his old self, he took most of his old habits back with him. "Besides, she'll be in her time."

"Sure, but still.. I can't help but be worried about my past life!" Kagome said. "Wait... why's everything all white?"

"Kagome no baka. It's not white. Hell, it's not even light outside! What did you eat when we were in the Sengoku Jidai?!" Inuyasha asked, as he turned around to look fully at Kagome. He gasped when he saw her...

  


*~*~*

  


"Kagome-sama, promise me that you will return safely," Miroku said, with a solemn smile. "You are an angel that Inuyasha needs."

"Arigato, Miroku-sama. I promise I will return. Inuyasha, you better not forget about me," Kagome said, smiling.

"I won't. Oi! Bousu (a/n: did i spell that right?)! Get that dummy that Kagome brought! We might need it later," Inuyasha said. Kagome hugged each one of her friends, and gave her mate a kiss on the lips.

"Promise me you'll come and get me," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded. "I want to stay in the Sengoku Jidai with you."

Inuyasha's eyebrows perked up when he heard this. "Are you sure?"

"Hai. Positive. I'll have to go back to my time to visit my family and what not, and to get you some more ramen, but I'll stay forever here," Kagome said, kissing him again, and jumping into the well.

"JA NE!" Was heard before Kagome's voice disappeared.

  


*~*~*

  


**A/n: **_Okay, this chapter looks a lot shorter in this word document, only b/c I put the font size to 8 instead of 10. _

_THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, FOR IT WILL BE THE LAST. ARIGATO TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS! YOU'RE THE REASON WE (THE WRITERS OF ALL THE FAN FICS) WRITE! ARIGATO TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND A SPECIAL ARIGATO TO EVERYONE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!_

  


**Ja Ne!**

**~Megumi-chan~**


	16. Epilogue

**Megumi-chan- **WHOA?! 103 REVIEWS! ARIGATO!! I think I'm gonna cry!! I've never gotten 103 reviews before for any fic!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all so much!!!!!! Oh, and ^_^ A very Merry Christmas to you all!!!

  


*~*~*

**Resurrection**

**© Megumi-chan**

  


**Started- December 5, 2002**

**Ended- December 22, 2002**

  


**Chapter 15**

**The Aftermath**

*~*~*

  


The next morning, the entire group was awake. Shippou had decided to stay at Kaede's village, while Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had decided to travel away from the village, to keep every one of the villagers safe.

"I wish ye the best of luck," Kaede said. "Don't forget that the shards of the sacred jewel are in Naraku's neck." Inuyasha nodded, and they were off. Miroku and Sango were riding atop Kirara, while Inuyasha was leaping fast.

_Inuyasha looks determined. Even more so than he usually does,_ Miroku noted, as he watched the hanyou. _Well, he better watch out. I'll help him._

  


*~*~*

  


When they stopped, Sango realized they were in a beautiful meadow. _We are going to fight... here?_ She thought. Sango really didn't want to ruin the natural beauty of the area.

"I smell him."

"You do? You smell Naraku?" Sango asked, nervously, as she reached behind her for the Hiraikotsu.

"Yeah, not only him but Kikyo and Kagura," Inuyasha said. "And I can barely smell out Sesshoumaru's scent."

Just as Inuyasha said these words, a blast of power from an arrow flew out of the forest surrounding the meadow. It hit the tree behind the group, and they flipped their heads to where the arrow came from. Sure enough, there was Kikyo, holding her bow.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled. "You betrayed me... again!" Inuyasha winced at the words, as she continued. "You fell in love with my reincarnation!"

"Kukuku! You filthy hanyou! You are just as weak as your father was! You mated with a pathetic human wench just as _he_ did!" Naraku said from the treetops. Inuyasha immediately became angry.

"Never.Talk.About.My.Father.Like.That!" He yelled, pulling out the Tetsusaiga. Sango yelled at him.

"Stop, Inuyasha! He's trying to make you do that! Don't fall into his trap like you did before!" She said. Inuyasha growled towards the treetops, and put the transformed Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath.

"And feeling pity for youkai... just like your stupid mother! Kukukuku!" Naraku yelled down. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. This time, he pulled out Tetsusaiga again, and, taking one swipe with the sword, shredded the tree. Naraku just barely leapt out into the meadow, with Kagura following him.

"Kagura, kill the taijiya and the houshi. I'll take care of the hanyou," Naraku said.

"No."

"What did you just say?!" Naraku demanded. Kagura stood her ground.

"I said no." With that, Kagura took one of her fans, and spun it towards Naraku. It cut off one of his arms. As she did that, a huge white dog appeared.

"Well, then Sesshoumaru and I will destroy you!" Naraku said. (a/n: he just sounded a little bit like Jaken. O.o)

The white dog changed to Sesshoumaru. The inu-youkai glared at the two hanyous.

"Stupid hanyous," Sesshoumaru said. He showed his poison claw towards Naraku, and flew towards him. But Naraku ran. Inuyasha cornered the other hanyou with the Tetsusaiga.

"Prepare to die," Inuyasha said, raising the Tetsusaiga. Naraku smirked, as an arrow shot by Kikyo moved Inuyasha's attack to the tree behind him.

"Die, Inuyasha!" Kikyo said. Miroku ran in front of the hanyou, and opened the kazaana. It sucked up the arrow and Kikyo.

"Gomen, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to..." Miroku said. Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to the monk. The hanyou now held the sword next to Naraku's neck.

"Any last words?" Inuyasha asked, sadistically. (a/n: inuyasha's enjoying the fact that he's killing Naraku, that's why it's sadistic) Naraku smirked.

"See you in hell," Naraku said, before Tetsusaiga sliced his throat.

  


*~*~*

  


Shortly after the battle, Inuyasha looked at the ashes of Naraku, staring at the shard. He couldn't touch it until Kagome purified it, but that wasn't the problem. Naraku didn't put up much of a fight. _It was as if... he had some kind of plan beyond the afterlife..._

Inuyasha didn't think too much into it, as he trudged over to Miroku and Sango. Kagura and Sesshoumaru had both left directly after the battle.

"I'm going to get Kagome. You two watch that shard. Make sure no youkai tries to get it."

"Hai, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, before he left. "Keep Kagome safe. You heard what Naraku said. He knows something we don't."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Watch that shard."

  


*~*~*

  


Kagome sighed, as she watched her mother, intently. She had just told her mother, Souta, and Jii-chan that she was officially 'married' to Inuyasha by youkai standards, and now she was afraid of their reactions.

"YES! I KNEW IT!!" Souta yelled, first. Everyone sweatdropped. "What? You could tell that he was gonna ask soon."

"Kagome... I don't know what to say..." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome closed her eyes, afraid of the end of her mother's statement. She waited for a minute, before opening her eyes, and saw Mrs. Higurashi glare at Jii-chan. "I told you that he'd ask in the Sengoku Jidai! Now, give me that yen!"

"You mean... you **_BETTED_** on me?!" Kagome asked, incredulously.

"Only about how long it'd take that nice young man to ask you to marry him!" Mrs. Higurashi said, after counting the money Jii-chan gave her.

"So... you're okay with it?" Kagome asked. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Just as long as you have grandchildren with that young man's adorable ears!"

Kagome just face faulted.

  


*~*~*

  


Inuyasha crawled out of the well, and found Kagome waiting, patiently, beside the well in her shrine. She had a bright smile on her face, and her eyes were shining.

"Thank Kami you're fine!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Inuyasha smiled, while she couldn't see his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inuyasha said. "I see you're all packed." He noted the many bags that were in the well house. Kagome grinned.

"Well, I was waiting for awhile," Kagome said.

"Good, 'cause we have to leave now," Inuyasha said. "I couldn't get the shards that Naraku dropped."

"Oh, so I've now been dropped down to being a Tama detector again?" Kagome asked, trying to pull off an angry face as her mouth formed a smile.

"No!" Inuyasha said, not knowing that Kagome was just joking with him.

"I'm kidding, Inuyasha! I'll go! Wait a minute, though. Souta wants to give you something," Kagome said, as her little brother came in.

"Inuyasha! There you are! Here. Someone that looked like you, 'cept he had black hair and purple eyes gave me this to give to you!" Souta gave him a round package with a note. "Don't worry. I didn't open it. Oh! Kagome, be careful, kay? I don't want Big brother Inuyasha to try and save your butt again and again."

"Souta!" Kagome said, mock glaring at him.

"Ja, Inuyasha!" Souta said, running out.

"Just as I thought. He'll just say bye to you and not to his only sister!" Kagome said, while turning to face Inuyasha, who was busy trying to read the note. "Here, let me."

  


"**_Dear Inuyasha and Kagome,_**

_**Now that you're reading this, I guess you know now that the future has been changed. For the better, I'm hoping. Kidome disappeared, I have no idea where she went to.**_

_**I'm happier now than I ever have been, and it's thanks to you two.**_

_**Congratulations on the pup!**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Inuyasha**_"

"PUP?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha grinned. "You knew the entire time?!" She yelled, after seeing his face.

"Well... hanyous **_can_** smell differences in scents, ya know..." Inuyasha drifted off, as Kagome pulled him down for a kiss.

"Did I tell ya that I love ya, you baka?" Kagome said.

"I don't remember... maybe I got knocked out by the battle," Inuyasha answered, with a glint in his eyes.

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha," Kagome said, kissing him again.

"I love you too, Kagome."

  


*~*~*

**Four Years Later**

*~*~*

  


"Miyu! Maru! Dinner time!" Kagome's voice rang through the valley. She leaned against a post on the front of her house, as two four year olds ran up to them. Miyu and Maru were identical twins, with the dog ears that came from their father, and their hair a light blue, a mixture of their parents'. Miyu had violet eyes, while Maru had gold eyes. They both had little claws and fangs.

"Hai, Okaa-chan?" Miyu asked. "Is Otou-chan home yet?"

As the little girl asked the question, a male voice was heard coming from their gate.

"Tadaima, minna!" Inuyasha called. Maru and Miyu both smiled, as they ran to their father.

"Otou-chan!!" They both yelled.

Kagome just stayed at the post, smiling at her now human husband.

"Maru! Did you climb the tree again?" Inuyasha asked his son. Maru grinned as he nodded.

"Yep! All the way towards the top!" Maru said, proudly. Miyu butted in.

"And I flew all the way to Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku's houses!" She said. Inuyasha smiled at his twins.

"Come on! The food's not gonna stay warm!" They heard from the house. Inuyasha looked up at his wife, Kagome, as he remembered a memory from not-to-long ago.

_"Aishiteru, Inuyasha."_

_"I love you, too, Kagome."_

  


*~*~*

  


A/N: Yes, it's over. I hope you all liked that ending. I got the name Miyu from Vampire Princess Miyu (did you notice that she looked eerily almost identical to Kikyo? :;shivers::) Anyway, hope ya'll like this fic!! And if I get enough reviews, I'll start a sequel! ^_^ 

  


**Merry Christmas!**

  


**Ja ne!  
**  


**Megumi-chan**


End file.
